Roleplay: The Midnight Zone (Free Join)
Pre-UBC content was posted/created by a user that has been permanently removed from our community. However, this content may not violate our current rules, and thus while the user is gone, the content is allowed to remain. Overview Rumors have spread about a mysterious zone where it's always night. The people that entered that zone NEVER came back. Why? Our heroes will enter the Midnight Zone and know why... Or die trying... (Roleplay inspired by "Welcome to the Ether Forest" by Lunari64) Rules *1. Standard roleplaying ettiquete applies. No godmodding, powerplaying, autohitting, killing characters without permission, etc. *2. Keep it PG-13. No sex, no excessive cussing. Crap, damn, and hell are acceptable. *3. Please, put some effort into your posts. Novel format if possible. **(Example: "Oh, hello Sonic! How's your day?" Tails asked. "Not bad..." Sonic replied.) *4. Have fun! Notes *Unnamed, generic monsters can be played by anyone so long as they ask first. *I will make the pages for the important Monsters soon, and feel free to make a member! But again, ask Enervar first. *The participants will start roleplaying in groups of four. It doesn't mean they'll start together, it just means that four people will start roleplaying at the same time in the start, without counting the owner. Participants *Enervar (Owner) *Jaredthefox92 *Joshua the Hedgehog (Participant) *Josh the Hedgehog (Participant) *RedRush3999 (Participant) Characters Heroes (Those who want to destroy the Midnight Zone from trapping innocent people.) * Good Neutral (Those who want to both destroy and explore the zone.) * Neutral (Those who only want to explore the Midnight Zone, and see what it has to offer.) *The Jkirk Federations (Has grown an interest with this zone, and has sent a Force Recon division to check if the area is susceptible for Colonization) *Adex Zarvok Burns (Leading and supporting the Jkirkian forces within the area) *Empyrdom of Anticytheris (Is in a joint mission with the Federations. Sent two Type-V Elite Surveillance Envoys to check the susceptibility of the area for potential colonization.) *Joshua Zephyrius (Leading and supporting the Imperial forces within the area) *Caitlineia Eurius (Pilots the Primordial Archetype Tachyon for Joshua) *Mars the Dire Wolf - Just wants to explore the new zone and stay hidden from others. *Lavo Price The Mane Wolf - Roaming mainly; but most likely heard and gone to explore it. Villians (Those who want to protect the Midnight Zone and it's monsters.) * The Order (They would have strategic intrests in the resources of the zone,and perhaps the monsters,prime world be damned. Jaredthefox92) * Scylla Bradanska (The Order's commander for this roleplay, she is already a monster and thus she would get along well with the lesser fiends. Jaredthefox92) *Wolfor - One of the Guardians of the Lord of the Midnight Zone. He's a giant, buffed wolf like monster with unknown power. *Vitra - One of the Guardians of the Lord of the Midnight Zone. She's a giant bird like monster with unknown power. Unknown * Komerl "Aden" Hedgehog - A possible ally or foe to anyone involved. He is going to interact with some of the monsters for the sake of the story and then choose a side based on interactions. 'Part One' On a rainy winter night, the outside of Midnight Zone, looked completely normal, but something was strange. Rumors were starting to circulate about what lay in the deepest parts of this zone... In a specific part of this zone, was her controller. Scylla Bradanska and The Order Inside the Zone a portal began to open up. These neon purple and white wormholes appeared out of thin subspace and soon it got so large that a small Mobian could enter and exit from it. From this relatively small gate way a team of recon units from the other world exited. They were c laded in modern day body armor, wore helmets, and had many a high tech armament that they would wield with their left hands, yes their left hands.The team appeared however to have entered a place that was unknown to them as they proceeded to move around keeping their arms up. "Sergeant, I don't think this looks like Mobius..." one soldier stated. "Quiet, we need to scan the area first." he replied.' A giant biped wolf like monster approached them and sucked the portal into his mouth. "More visitants. Who are you, guys?" "Hold fire." One of them ordered the others as he approached "We are members of the Order of Moebius. We come from the anti-world." The officer replied. "From the anti-world? What are guys like you doing in the Midnight Zone?" He smirks. "Our Warp Gate must have malfunctioned." He replied. "Well... Now it will not work. No one can summon warp gates or any kind of portals inside this zone." He laughs. Ironically as this is being said, several more portals opened up. Just like before, only this time more numerous, soon more soldiers exited through the portals. This was also followed by what appeared to be a grey fured vulpine woman with ginger red hair in a purple outfit. "We don't 'summon' them, we make them. Our technology can tear through the fabric of space and time. Speaking of which...oh crap, here comes out commander!" "Hello commander! My name is Wolfor, I'm one of the guardians of the Midnight Zone's Lord. Can I know what's your business here?" "What the heck?!? This ain't Moebius! You idiots didn't tell me this!" the woman said as she walked over being escorted by soldiers. "Midnight Zone? Don't tell me the Warp Gate broke again!" She said as she proceeded to facepalm. Meanwhile the scouts from before merely slightly nodded at her once she turned to stare at them. "We are supposed to be on Mobius right now, but our Warp Gate messed up, again..." "Oh, but there's a problem then... The only way to exit this zone, is talking to our lord. Even if you create a warp, the zone gonna switch your warp to other part of the zone, cause this zone controls the rift of time and space." Said Wolfor with a sadistic smile. "Arms up!" She lets out as the soldiers all in unison point their guns at him. "You will take us to him then." She replied rather coldly. "Do you think guns make a difference on me? If they did, do you think I wouldn't be here with an army or something? Don't be stupid, commander. You know strategies, but so do I. I'm the commander of Midnight Zone's army, after all." "Tell me, do you know this?" She said as suddenly she grinned and began to grow bigger and bigger, her soldiers stepped backwards as suddenly she grew giant and at least the size of Wolfor. "That's what I call a woman! You got my respect, commander, but... No commander from here knows where the Lord is. Is always on the go, you need to search for him. If you want clues, go north until you find a giant lake, there you'll find Renekton, the commander of the aquatic army." "Might as well...By the way, which way is north?" She asked. "Oh yeah, I forgot our magnetic field is different, I'm sorry m'lady. Go this way." Wolfor pointed towards a path. She groans a bit, and then leads on while her soldiers follow behind her. The forest was very dense, but they soon reached the lake, but no signs of monsters... "Keep your weapons ready." She said as the soldiers nodded. A monster like a seadramon appears. "Hi. How can I help you?" "I would like to speak with the leader." The rather large woman said at him. "No one know where he is, but I saw him in that mountain. But beware, there are a lot of unfriendly monsters. You've been warned." "I think I can handle them." The woman said as she begins to grow bigger until she is about 15 meters big. The monster laughed. "You'll have a good chance at least." The monster returns to the bottom of the lake. "Let's go..." the woman ordered. "But um ma'am, it's sort of a long walk..." A soldier replied. "Then call in a Raven.." She said as she looked down. Above the mountain, were menacing thunders hitting some spots leaving the mountain black. "Baroness! I think atmospheric conditions seem unsuitable for launching a gunship, I don't know if command will authorize it." A soldier replied to her "Ugh! Fine..." She replied. A humanoid like monster watched them from the mountain's top. "imbecils..." He then turned and vanished into the darkness. "What we need is a base, let's get a foothold set up and maybe whoever we're searching for us will come to us." Scylla stated. "Which location, baroness?" "Let's see..." She said as she looked around. There was the said mountain, the first place they and what it looked like a ghost village far away. "That old run down ghost town would do. Let's get engineers over there." She ordered. The soldier relayed the coordinates. Soon yet another portal opened up and an enginnering unit poped out from it. "You men go cover their butts. I'll go to find who's in charge here." She ordered. The village had some destroyed houses and a gargoyle sleeping on the ground. From yet another portal arrived a team of Order pioneers. These soldiers appeared like the others, except they brought along more equipment and tools along with themselves and one of them appeared to be carrying a flamethrower, just in case. The team exists the portal and surveys the town. The gargoyle starts moving and wakes up. "Who goes there?" "Actung!" One of them lets out as they notify the others and point their weapon towards the gargoyle. "We are combat pioners of der Order's 22th engieering regiment." One of them replied in a rather German like accent. "I see... And why are you here, young lads?" Says the gargoyle with his elderly voice. "Wir here by order of Herr Baron Bradanska. Die sector is in close proximity to anti-Mobius und wir here to establish a long standing base of operations. It ist our duty to restore this town to build said HQ." The soldier replied. "What?! Are you going to destroy this zone to do your HQ?! I cannot accept that!" "Nein, just und small base. Wir vill to use this zone for our operations, destroying it would be a waste." "Your operations? Are you crazy?! Are you thinking on building an HQ in our Lord's zone?!" "Herr baron demands it. Wir just following his orders." The soldier replied. "Say to your baron, he's crazy! This is the land of our Lord, not some little army!" "Perhaps you should speak to him yourself?" The soldier asked. "Call him then!" The Jkirk Federations and Adex Zarvok Burns Upon one of the entrances of where the Midnight zone lay, came the Jkirk Federations, who had taken an interest from the rumors of the Midnight zone. They had sent a Force Recon division, that included 2 Jkirkian Regiments. Leading the Jkirkian forces, was the faction leader himself: Adex Zarvok Burns, who was among the first to be deployed. The Jkirkian Forces that were deploying outside the entrance of the Midnight zone, had began constructing Fortifications, so that whatever hostile may follow... Shall meet with heavy resistance. A giant bird like monster approaches them from the sky, asking: "Who are you?" The personnel within this Blockade point their weapons at the bird. Adex stepped forward to answer the creatures question. "We belong to an advanced Intergalactic faction, known as the Jkirk Federations. What our business here shouldn't concern you, though." The bird smirked. "It's actually my concern as the commander of the sky army." "The sky army? Is this area under the occupation of a Military force?" Replied Adex. The bird answered. "Three of them. Earth, Sky and Sea. Everything to protect our Lord." "Well, if you don't mind Commander, my forces would like to conduct a Expedition here." "Just don't damage the zone, that would be like starting a war that can't be won." He laughs. "Are you boasting of your military's strength? Hmm... that's kind of ignorant and cocky, as like your underestimating your foe... Still, my forces will do their best to prevent damage within this zone of yours." "Thank you. My name's Vitra, by the way." The monster smirked. "Adex Zarvok Burns." He replied. "Nice to meet you, Adex. If I can help you with anything, just ask." "Alright then. Thank you for your hospitality." Vitra started surrounding the sky while looking at Adex. Adex looked over at 4 troopers in Armored Suits. "I need your Fireteam to start recon upon the area." One of the troopers replied "Roger that, sir. We'll get it done." "Very well. Be sure to check in often, otherwise we'll have to... Ah... get some more troops." "We'll make sure we won't let you down, sir." The 4 Troopers proceeded to enter the Zone. The zone was filled with dark energy, but a rare type. The source was unknown, but the energy was from crystals which whereabouts are unknown. Unable to detect the source of this Dark Energy, the 4 Troopers kept caution on their journey, in order to be ready for any ambushes. A giant centipede appears. They immediately point their weapons at the centipede. The centipede tries to take down one of them. "GYAHHHHH!" The Soldier evades it's attack, of which said attack causes the other's to shoot their Dark Matter Weapons The centipede gains power with the dark matter. Realizing this, the troops unequip their Dark Matter Weapons, and equip their Grenade Launchers. They set their ammo variation to Napalm, and start firing (Unless said power-up is unable to be seen, then this doesn't happen, and the Soldiers keep firing with their DM weapons, until the next turn .w.). The centipede gets hurt and flees. The soldiers watch as the centipede retreats. They immediately realize that some, if not most, of the creatures within the zone, encountered or not, are vulnerable to Napalm attacks. They begin to hail Adex, to inform him of their discoveries. A giant cat appears. (God Daemit. XD) Adex responded as the soldiers aimed their Grenade Launchers at the Giant Cat. "Hello?" Adex said. "Sir, we encountered a giant centipede of some sort, and it attacked us. When we used our Dark Matter weapons, it gained power, but when we used Napalm, it immediately retreated... And now there's a giant cat." "I see... I'll notify our forces to refrain from using Dark Matter weapons, unless if absolutely necessary." 'Joshua, Caitlineia, and the Empyrdom' Smooth footsteps were slightly heard along the area of the zone. It seemed that the Empyrdom has not lost track of its allied faction. Two regiments of Type-V surveillance envoys escorting a Primordial Archetype named the Tachyon were guarding the area while strange drones called Materia downloaders are constructing some sort of defensive structures from their data transport modules and molding them with a fusion current from their fusion rods. "This place sure is crepuscular but we have no choice, is it?" thought Joshua Zephyrius, who was overseeing the operation in person. "We shall see what technology we can derive from the materials in this realm." Wolfor, a giant biped wolf monster, appears. "Hello, strangers. What has brought you here to Midnight Zone?" "Aim." The Argyric Troopers and the Vareionic Troopers aim their firearms at Wolfor should he attack by surprise. "Worry not, we will not lay a finger on you. Unless otherwise.." Joshua said. "We are of the Empyrdom of Anticytheris and we have settled down on this zone for... industrial purposes." "More strangers looking for the crystals, I presume. I can tell you the same, the crystals are with our Lord which is always on the go. Finding him will be difficult." "Oh, is that so?" Joshua wondered. "The automated surveillance of the Empyrdom shall take care of that." Around the current area, there were several invisible, pebble-sized machines called reality invaders viewing the situation through the Astral Vigilance system. They were undergoing the protocol that the Archon Emperor specifically directed them. However, they are still searching for the lord of the zone. Perhaps he has concealed his presence with magical darkness? It is up to the Empyrdom to find out. "Now, we shall be taking respite around here. Our menial task should not disturb the dark peace in this area," Joshua told Wolfor. Wolfor smiled. "Thank you, Human. I shall assist you the next time we saw each other." Wolfor leaves. The reality invaders started detecting something. The zone is filled with dark magic that it cannot detect anything, just a little map with a lake in west and a mountain to north. "There's no mistake," Joshua thought. He was observing the sights of the reality invaders through the same Astral Vigilance system. "There are dark magic signatures spread all over the unknown areas. Perhaps the invaders shall patrol the other areas for potential discoveries and communication." The reality invaders kept searching the zone with utmost care. Forty-five degrees below the front of his crew seat, Joshua turned to Caitlineia, the pilot of the Archetype. "Sylf, are the Federations present in the area?" "Hmm," Caitlineia mouthed. "Somewhere in the vicinity but their exact location is not pinpointed yet." "I see. Thank you." The downloaders were done constructing deviation substrates to keep enemy air units at bay. They proceeded to construct an outpost-type warrior dome for aetherblader warp-in. The plasma troopers were on standby but are wary of their surroundings. Wolfor just watched everything with a sadistic smile. After few minutes of waiting, the reality invaders had surveyed the north and the west regions. There was a mountain in the north while there was a lake in the west. "Geographical discovery is going well," Caitlineia said. "Hmm. We are fortunate," Joshua said. "We will split our current forces in half. Our fortifications are adequate enough to defend this specific area." There were around ten deviation substrates with deviators on top which will prevent enemy air forces from breaching the security up close. A warrior dome was constructed near the center of the territory which warpdrove few aetherbladers in. The Imperial stronghold is stationed between two ethereal pods which will recover the energy shields on any drained Imperial structure. Wolfor was there watching. "Fancy tools." The Tachyon and the second Type-V regiment moved out to the northern mountain. The first regiment was on standby, guarding the main territory. Ten aetherbladers proceeded to the north, while other ten stayed. When the aetherbladers reached the mountain, there was a human silhouette in the shadows. The aetherbladers are naturally invisible to the vision of non-Ventilusians because of their Aetheris cloaking function that allows them to transport their real image into the Antiquian astral realm. They are also intangible to non-elemental attacks. They have seen the silhouette in the shadows because of their ability to see through dark magic, much like the reality invaders do. The second Type-V regiment stopped in their signal. "Report," Joshua ordered. "Emperor, someone is watching us from the darkness. We see a humanoid silhouette hiding in the shadows." The Tachyon glided to the front flank of the regiment. "I suggest you come out now," Joshua voiced over the radio. "Aim." The argyric troopers and the vareionic troopers aimed their firearms at their target. They are ready to fire at Joshua's will. The silhouette raised his arm. "If you persist in being aggressive, I may have to punish you. This is the Midnight Zone, not your regular Green Hill Zone." "I think we have a misunderstanding here, good sir," Joshua said. "How about you reveal yourself first? We will put down our weapons now and we'll talk over a good cup of tea." The troopers stopped aiming at the silhouette. It seemed that it was merely trying to protect itself. The silhouette reveals showing a demi-kid. "A cup of tea, hum? Interesting." A green-haired man dressed in royal clothing appeared under the Tachyon through data transport. The demi-kid looked at him. "Who are you?" "I am Joshua Zephyrius of a distant world," spoke the green-haired man. "We came here to explore this realm. I apologize in behalf of the Empyrdom- we may have made a slight intrusion." The demi-kid smiled. "My name's Beelzebub, I'm the leader of this zone." "Y-you're..." Joshua mouthed. "The lord of this zone?" The kid smiled once again. "People tend to confuse me as a mere child, but I'm more old that many of the creatures of this World." Joshua grinned in response. "It is normal for us Antiquians to perceive your childlike figure as of the primordial age." "Of course, of course. But I can tell you..." He then gets serious. "If you damage my zone, I'll have to punish you." He then smiles like a child again. "But besides that, you're free to roam the zone." "We shall comply," Joshua answered. "Before that, Beel. Did you happen to meet an army with black, red, and orange colors? It is one of our allies and we are having a joint expeditionary task." "You're the first ones I saw, so no. I'm sorry." "I see. Speaking of which, my surveillance has found a northern mountain and a western lake. Do you mind if we build fortifications nearby? Besides, this zone will also be protected if we do so." The mountain is this one, my resting place. You can only build a small house here. The lake is the resting place for one of my generals, he will be found to meet you." "I humbly thank you for the directions," Joshua said. He was transported by the Tachyon. He voiced over, "Second regiment, move out to the west. We shall peacefully converse with their general." The aetherbladers and the trooper regiment began to move out to the western lake. The reality invaders glided to the south and east. "Till we meet again, Beelzebub. Do enlighten me with something amiss that will happen near your abode. My first regiment will assist your defense if that can be of great help." "Thank you, my friend." In the western lake, was a serpent like monster. Minutes later, the Tachyon and the second regiment were in the vicinity of the lake. The Tachyon unloaded Joshua. The troopers behind him were on standby. They did not aim their weapons at the lake to avoid an unnecessary skirmish. "Arise," Joshua calmly said to the lake. The monster raised. "Hello, strangers." "I am Joshua Zephyrius of a distant world," Joshua introduced himself. "Have you found an army with black, red, and orange colors? We have settled here to explore the zone with the consent of your lord." "Hum... I don't remember their colors, but I've talked to The Order. Are they the people you're trying to find, Mr. Zephyrius?" "No, it is an unknown army to us. Perhaps another visitor," Joshua answered. "Where are the other generals? Perhaps one of them knows the whereabouts of our ally." "I can't know that... Just look for them." The reality invaders are surveying the southern and eastern regions if there are notable landmarks or possibly energy sources on those areas. "Very well. I just need some new locations for us to find our ally," said Joshua. "We shall go to the southeast areas now." A cave could be scanned in the southern region. Joshua was transported back into the Tachyon. "First regiment to the east. My current forces will venture the south," he spoke in comm. "Yes, milord," one of the troopers within the first regiment affirmed. Joshua turned to the lake monster. "You have my humble thanks, General." "You're welcome. By the way, beware of the monsters." He then dives deep in the lake. "Good advice," Joshua spoke as the Tachyon's arsenal is ready to be used at his own command. The troopers were ready to attack any mindless hostile surrounding them. It followed the second regiment to the southern areas. Around the southern cave, a giant snake appears, hissing at them. The Tachyon and the second regiment stopped before the snake, ready to aim if said monster is wild. "Ready your weapons as I figure out its status," commanded Joshua. "Yes, milord!" The regiment aimed their plasmatic firearms at the snake. "Halt, if you be sentient," Joshua spoke to the snake to see if it is not wild. condition 1: If it is, then the Tachyon will retract its two plasmatic barrel units called the Hephestian barrel and the Scadian barrel, in which they will release a non-continuous linear stream of superheated plasma and supercooled plasma respectively, while the regiment will support the Tachyon by firing superheated and supercooled plasma rays with their plasmatic firearms at the snake. condition: If it is not, then the Tachyon and the regiment will lower their weapons. Komerl "Aden" Hedgehog Time: 10:00 p.m. Location: ???, Midnight Zone In an area in the middle of a forest, a lone warp ring appears and a hedgehog is seen falling from the sky... "Aaaaaaah! I shouldn't have collected so many damn rings!" the hedgehog says as he on instinct uses Time Break, increasing his reaction time, to bounce off of certain place on the trees to break his fall. He then sighs as he then looks around the forest surrounding him. "Where the heck am I?" The zone had a creepy look. Dark energy and swift shadows could be seen. He scratches his head while thinking, "Okay, definitely '''not' Mobius and the energy I'm sensing here is kinda creepy. I should probably find someone that'll tell me more about this place in the morning. But for right now, I've got to at least get my equipment so that way I'm prepared for anything dangerous, just in case. After I set up here, I can train for a while, eat some dinner, and then go to sleep."'' He then uses an Item Ring and it seemed that luck was on his side this time. Out of it came some camping equipment and his training gear. After taking a few minutes to set up his camping sight and preparing a fire, he brings out his sandbag, ready to train his butt off. "Okay, time to train!" he says with a fist pump as he takes his fighting stance. A giant wolf appears. "Hi." "Wha? Uh, hi. Do...you know anything about this place?" Komerl said, turning around to face the enlarged wolf and blankly stares at the wolf, trying to process the fact a giant wolf is there. "Of course I know. I live here. What's your name, stranger?" "Komerl The Hedgehog! And you are?" he replied with a positive, friendly vibe. "I am Wolfor. So Komerl, what are you doing here?" "I have no idea....I just collected a bunch of rings, jumped through a Warp Ring, and, bam, here I am!" Komerl says while in a thinking pose. "It's not weird if you warped not far from here, cause Warp Rings are usually attracted to Dark Energy." Says Wolfor, always with his sadistic smile. Komerl blinked at the sudden realization. "Wait, but I thought that collecting a certain amount of Rings usually warped you somewhere at random..." Category:Roleplays Category:Archived Category:Pre-UBC